


It's All a Matter of Patience - Chapter IV, coda

by Dorminchu



Series: Der Hitze des Sommers [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Again, And Now For Something Completely Different, Dreamlike, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fanfiction Trailer, Metaphors, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Pencil, Pov Eren Jaeger, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Sort of? - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, extra scene, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A teaser for the upcoming chapter of It's All A Matter of Patience. Check the chapter summaries for excerpts!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the drawing process, part one

 


	2. the drawing process, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making these chapter by chapter because they're obnoxiously big.


	3. extra scene, part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I want to see you,” he admitted, and she felt something spark off in her belly, ignited._
> 
> _“Look up,” she told him._
> 
> _He saw the dusty mirror and the reflection of the room and her frame rolling back into place underneath him. Annie bowed her head, shoulders hunching as she braced herself. Her hair was still wet, dripping onto the wood. His arm kept steady under her, and his eyes stared back at him, green, hazy. He refused to shut them, let his free hand drift, cupping her breast. He was flushed, just like her, though not as obvious. The air was cool, and she was smooth and slick and he wanted to kiss her again—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New scene, new WIP!

 


	4. extra scene, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is for the weak. Know there are errors. Will fix later.


	5. extra scene, finis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inked in, with my sig!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Sometimes I draw stuff. Constructive criticism is still appreciated.


End file.
